the_forte_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
North Hanasakigaoka High School
North Hanasakigaoka High School, also known as or simply , is a Christian high school located in Japan. This is the school where the characters of The Forte Project go to. Description North Hanasakigaoka is a school located on a fully developed island named Inorishima. It is located at the foothills of the Hanasakigaoka Mountain, a sleeping volcano which is also the highest mountain on Inorishima, surrounded by fields of green plantations and the vast ocean. There are currently 650 students studying in the school and it is an academically average school in Inorishima. However, as North Hanasakigaoka is an athletically elite school, the sports training is extremely intense even for students who are not in sports clubs. Concert Band Nearly 20 years ago, the school boasted an extremely competitive band program, but since the departure of the skilled seniors and the installment of a new, more relaxed conductor, the band began to lag behind and fall from the forefront of high school band competition. Upon the arrival of Kamisaki Nagahiko, however, North Hanasaki's concert band has begun to reclaim some of its former glory. Moreover, after the club's reform, as the school have little respect to non-sports club, most of the people believes that no matter how hard they try to improve their skills and contribute to the club, the school still deny the efforts they all made. Clubs Sport Clubs * Athletics Team * Table Tennis Team * Basketball Team * Badminton Team * Volleyball Team * Fencing Team * Martial Arts Club Aesthetic Development Clubs * Concert Band Club * Dance Club * Music Club * Choir * Arts and Crafts Club * Coffee Club * Balloon Arts Club Subjects Societies * Literature Society * English Society * Math Society * Science Society * Geography Society Civil Education * Civic Ambassadors * Scouts * The Boys' Brigade * The Community Youth Squad Facilities * Hall * 2 Computer rooms * 2 indoor gyms * 4 laboratories * Geography Room * Music Room * Student Activity Centre (Dance Room) * 10 Multi-purpose rooms Uniform The school's summer uniform for female students is designed after a white shirt with a round collar, a navy pleaded skirt and a ribbon with the same pattern as the skirt. In winter, they wear a crimson pleaded pinafore dress over a white shirt and a brugundy tie. For male students, the summer uniform consist of a white shirt with grey trousers. In winter, they wear a white shirt, a red tie and black trousers. Students of both sexes can choose to wear a grey sweater and they wear socks and shoes in their own preference. The sports uniform consists of a Polo shirt of the students' house color (red, grey, yellow or green), a white tracksuit with red lining, and loose black trousers with white lining. During sport lessons, students are required to change into navy shorts. They may also customize their sports uniform on sports day with various accessories and stickers. Known Alumni * Midorino Aiumi * Akane Sora * Kurosaki Makoto Trivia *The sister school besides North Hanasaki is South Hanasakigaoka High School, which boasts an intense marching band program, while North Hanasaki does not have a marching band although the advisory teacher initially wanted to. *The school was founded in 1995 and is currently the third oldest school in the area. It underwent a major renovation last year. *The school has a beautiful ocean view. *Each student can join up to 3 clubs, while third years can choose not to join any clubs in order to have more time for prepare for the university entrance exam. *From the in-game CGs of the Fortissimo Project event "Run! The North Hanasaki Sports Day", it is known that Rin, Mirai, Hayato, Shou and Yuzuru all belong in the Green House, while Ryota and Souta belong to the Red House, Reika, Risa and Chiori belong to the Yellow House, and Miki belongs to the Grey House. *North Hanasakigaoka also has a Junior High Section in the same campus. It is known that most of the characters studied in the junior high section prior to the story except for Chiori, Ryota and Souta. There is also no difference and classification between the two sections on their uniforms. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Terminology